1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shift assembly structure of switch device, and more particularly to a switch device, in which the main body can be easily and conveniently installed onto or uninstalled from the connection seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional switch or switch indication device is applied to an electrical, electronic and automatic control system for an operator to operate or power on/off the system on the console. Such switch device includes an operation section equipped with a pushbutton or rotary switch and a main body receiving the operation section, (which is generally referred to as the operation section main body). The main body is passed through an assembling hole of a connection seat. The wall of the assembling hole is formed with multiple insertion blocks. The main body is formed with multiple channels corresponding to the insertion blocks. After the main body is passed through the assembling hole, the insertion blocks are inlaid in the channels to assemble the main body with the connection seat. A latch section is disposed on the bottom of the connection seat for latching with multiple wire-connection modules, which are side by side arranged. In the wire-connection module are mounted electrical contacts and wire-connection component for electrically connecting with wires. An operator can operate the operation section to drive the wire-connection component to control powering on/off of the electrical contacts.
In order to ensure that the main body is securely assembled with the connection seat and truly locked without easy detachment, various conventional locking structures have been disclosed to achieve this object. For example, a push board is disposed on the connection seat. By means of pushing/pressing the push board, the locking and unlocking (or uninstallation) between the main body and the connection seat can be controlled. In general, such push board must be assembled with the connection seat in cooperation with a spring. Therefore, the assembling process is relatively troublesome.
There is also a conventional locking structure employing a rotary mechanism for achieving the locking and uninstallation effect. In this structure, the connection seat has a rotary board in the form of an annular body. The rotary board has a protruding arm and an insertion section formed on the protruding arm. The connection seat has a casing section and a stop section formed on the casing section. When the protruding arm is positioned in the casing section of the connection seat, the insertion section is inserted on the stop section to prevent the rotary board from rotating in a locked state. When an operator wants to release the locked state, the operator needs to use and insert a flathead screwdriver or the like tool between the protruding arm and the casing section to push/press the protruding arm and force the insertion section of the protruding arm to detach from the stop section. Under such circumstance, the operator can operate and rotate the rotary board to the other end of the casing section, permitting the main body to separate from the connection seat to unlock the operation section main body. Reversely, when it is attempted to move the rotary board back to the locked position, the operator must forcedly pull the protruding arm to insert the insertion section into the stop section.
As known by those who are skilled in this field, the above locking structure is characterized in that the motional range of the protruding arm is limited within the interior of the casing section. Only in this case, when the operator forcedly operates the screwdriver or the like tool, the cooperative structures of the protruding arm and the casing section will not be damaged and the locked position of the connection seat and the rotary board will not be easily changed to cause poor operation of the entire switch device. Moreover, in the above locking structure, when operating the rotary board into the locked state or the unlocked state, it is necessary to operate the screwdriver or the like tool or forcedly pull the protruding arm for inserting the insertion section into the stop section or detaching the insertion section from the stop section. Such operation is troublesome and not what we expect.
To speak representatively, the above reveals some shortcomings existing in the main body and connection seat and the relevant connection components of the conventional switch device in use and structural design. In case the assembling structures, the locking system and the application state of the connection seat and the relevant components are redesigned to be different from the conventional switch device, the use form of the switch device can be changed to widen the application range thereof. For example, in the condition that the structure is simplified and the operation is facilitated, the shortcomings of the conventional switch device that the structure is complicated and it is necessary for an operator to troublesome use a tool to install/uninstall the switch device. It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a shift assembly structure of switch device to eliminate the above shortcomings existing in the conventional switch device.